


Forgotten Me

by spageddie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Nook Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, Mituna couldn't remember that Kankri Vantas was his matesprite. It's been sweeps since then and Kankri finally breaks and goes to his last resort to try and bring Mituna back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is one of my first homestuck fanfictions, so I apologise if the characters are slightly OOC ! Thank you!

Have you ever missed, cried and ached for someone so much that you were sure you hated them? 

Have you ever hated someone so much that you loved them? 

I don't know what it was, but all these emotions were came flooding back to me as the troll on top of me ground against me sharp and hard. Sharp gasps and purrs whispered between the walls and the occasional swear from him when my fingers accidently curled to hard into the messy mop of black hair.  
"Fuck, where'd the sudden change of mind come from, Vantas?" Mituna purred into my ear, his forked tongue running up my jawline as his fingers circled the pale grey of my hips. It took all my strength to not slap that grin off his face right there and then, and just yell at him about how much he had hurt me the past sweeps. Sure it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember, but that didn’t mean I couldn't be mad at him either. 

I missed him. I missed the memories, the softness, the smiles and the pure warmth that radiated between us. Before the accident, he was my moirail, and further on in life he became my matesprite. Before the accident, before this whole mess, before anything happened. Kurloz still had his voice, Meulin still had her hearing, Damara was still happy and cheerful... Mituna still had his memory and control.  
My thoughts were broken as Mituna stuck his hand past the waistband of my leggings, fingers tracing the base of my bulge, which curled around his wrist, desperate for friction. My chest was tight with sobs that I refused to let out, eyes buring with unshed tears. He didn’t notice them, Mituna never did when he was around; everyone else did though. 

When Mituna had lost his memory of our matespriteship, everyone tried to bring his memories back, but he remembered nothing. He knew who we were, but that was it. He saw me as Kankri Vantas, just some troll he knew. Not his matesprite, not his friend, not anything. He even began to dislike me, hinting at wanting to be my kismesis. I remember crying and crying for days, not knowing how to bring him back. Eventually he fell for Latula instead. 

"Yo, Vantas. Are we doing this or fucking not? You keep spacing out! Fucks sake, you're awfully tame for someone who started this- why the fuck are you crying?" Mituna growled once he realized I had gone limp underneath him once again, paralyzed by thoughts and memories. I blinked away the tears and shook my head to get the hair out of my eyes. I knew now that I started I couldn't be able to stop crying, so harshly acting I grabbed his shoulders and threw him off me, scrambling up to my feet and pulling my pants back up to hide my still wriggling bulge. 

"What the actual fuck, Vantas?!" He yelled, getting clumsily back to his feet and storming towards me. "If you changed your mind you coulda just told me, not throw me like a sack of shit!"  
"Oh shut up!" I snapped, wiping my tears away with my sleeves. "Just- I'm going back home. I'm awfully sorry that I did this, I'll be leaving now."  
"Kankri, wait-" Mituna growled, attempting to grab my shoulder before I slapped his hand away while baring my teeth at him and growling. Mituna retracted his arm and just growled in return, white glazed blue and red eyes starring at me in annoyance, but also in the slightest of concern. 

"You wouldn't understand, you don't remember." I spat at him angrily, crossing my arms tightly as I felt a choked sob bubbling in my throat. "Imagine if Latula forgot you. All your memories, all the happiness you've had with her, imagine if it was all gone! She didn't know who you were, but oh god did you know who she was to you." 

"Why the fuck are you telling me this though?" He grunted, arching an eyebrow at me. "Like seriously dude, I thought we were just gonna bang and go on as normal."  
"Because, that's what the fuck is going on with me!" I yelled, halfway choked by a sob that escaped my throat. I straightened my back and swallowed the cries, blinking away the tears. "You just... don't remember anything about us at all, and it hurts! I'm so, so sorry you went through what happened in the accident, I really am, but- 

"Oh come on not with that bullshit that everyone used to spout" He huffed, sweeping some of the hair away from his eyes. I could see the boredom in his eyes now. He wasn't listening properly. He didn't know what I was trying to say to him. "'Oh Mituna, how could you forget Kankri?' 'Don't you remember at all?' I'm sick of hearing it, I thought it was over ya know! Fun prank while it lasted, but seriously, why the fuck would I be in a matespriteship with you of all trolls?"  
Those last few words slammed into my chest as if I was being hit by a boulder. My shoulders sagged and the tears now ran down my face freely, I couldn't control them. My heart heaved and my chest hurt as I sobs escaped my throat, but I still had the strength to look at him. 

"Mituna... You're with Latula now. I'm... sorry that I did this. I'll be taking my leave now." I sniffled, turning tail and storming, almost sprinting, away from him.  
'Why the fuck would I be in a matesprite ship with you of all trolls?' 

'not with that bullshit everyone used to spout' 

'you of all trolls.' 

Words echoed in my head as I finally reached my home, ripping the door open and storming inside. The fire was still burning in the fire pit, books were still scattered on my table, along with the photos I was looking at that were taken with Mituna and I. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my messy black hair, the slightest aches burning on my neck from where he had been leaving harsh bites. 

He never used to be harsh with me. He was sweet, gentle, kind... sure we had our times where it was rough and hard, but he was always still so sweet at the end as well....  
"I'm simply an idiot for thinking that he could ever remember anything." I sighed, collapsing onto the couch and curling up into a tight ball. I buried my nose against my sweater, the slightest smell of my old matesprite lingering against the red cotton. With his scent in my mind, and the tears running down my cheeks, I fell asleep feeling cold and alone. 

\----- 

"Ha, is he actually smiling in this?"  
Hmm? Was I still asleep and dreaming that voice? I must have been, there was no other way. I curled tighter into my little ball, feeling snug and warm. 

... 

Snug and warm? 

I peeked my eyes open and the first thing I saw was the shiny black and yellow jumpsuit. More photos than usual were scattered along the table and floor, books carelessly thrown to the side.  
That wasn't what I was noticing the most though. I heard a steady drumming in my ear, and felt the slight rise and fall of a chest underneath my head.  
Mituna was... 

in here? 

... 

SMACK! 

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Mituna gasped as I struggled up and slapped him straight across the face, pushing him off the couch with a growl. His head smacked against the floor and a string of unmentionable words streamed from his mouth.  
"What do you think you are doing in my hive?!" I snapped, rushing off the couch and sweeping the photos of the table to hide them away. "Did you break my door to get in?!"  
"Umm... No, you didn't lock your door moron." Mituna huffed, and I almost laughed at the fact that he thought that might get him out of trouble. "But, Kankri- 

"You can escort yourself out now, Mituna" I hummed, picking up the books from the floor. "You've caused quite a mess here, and I'm not feeling up for company right now."  
"Kankri-  
"No, no, I don't want to hear it. Please leave, I have quite a bit of unfinished reading I've been meaning to catch up on, and I can't quite do that with you in the same hive as me, you see it's rather distracting in all ways- 

"Kankri I remember." 

"Y... You what?" 

I just stared at the yellow blood. His gaze was glued to mine, those eyes hiding warmth which was slowly turning into guilt. He was the first to look away to the floor.  
"I... remember. These, photos. They're real. I thought these were just dreams, they were so vivid and unreal. I dream of you a lot dude, but, they're... memories? Not dreams? Fuck! This is all really fucking confusing, but, I remember... I was flushed for you, and you were for me." Mituna grunted, his hands curling at his sides. 

I couldn't believe it. Mituna was starting to remember us? He was starting to remember the love that we had between each other? I started crying again, but not out of sadness. I was hiccupping and smiling, collapsing back onto the couch, bending forwards and hiding my face in my head as I continued to sob loudly. 

"Wha? I thought you'd be happy! What the shit I wasn't expecting-  
"I've missed you. Oh god I've missed you so much, Mituna Captor." I cried, wiping my eyes and laughing in pure joy. All he could do was sigh and stand up, sitting on the seat next to me.  
"I... I think I've missed you too, Vantas." He murmured, taking my face in his hands and pulling me gently towards him before pressing his lips to mine. Instantly the tightness in my chest disappeared, and all I could focus on was putting myself in his lap and kissing him back hard. I could taste the usual honey on his lips, bringing the sweet, tingling feeling of nostalgia warming my heart. His arms had wrapped around my waist, hugging me tighter to his chest. My fingers curled into his curly hair, cherishing the feel of the soft hair against my palm, and feeling his fingers hold tight into my hips. 

Eventually he nipped at the bottom of my lip, tugging gently to make me open my mouth, which I instantly did. The warm feeling grew brighter as his tongue pushed against mine, the scent and taste of Mituna stronger and more powerful than ever. It was messy, teeth bumped against each other, beads of spit formed in the corner of our mouths'. Soft moans and gasps echoed in the air, just like they were before. 

But this time, it was real. It wasn't some quick pail and leaving it at that... This was going to mean something. 

We separated for breath after a few more seconds, but that didn't stop him. His fingers grabbed at the edges of my sweater, pulling at it roughly. He grunted in frustration as he couldn't figure how to get it off properly, but I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and put his hands against the bottom of it, and made him pull it up over my head. Mituna grinned in triumph once it was off, pulling me against him tighter again, his lips pressing kisses to the side of my neck. 

"Mmm, ah, be careful Mituna, those bites still hurt." I hissed softly when he pressed once rather rough kiss to the bite mark. He lightened up slightly, and kissed the marks softly before licking at them. My red eyes shut in bliss, light purrs rumbling in my throat as those kisses and even small bites travelled down my collarbone. He pushed me down against the couch now, him hovering on top of me, and his kisses went lower and lower until he reached my hips.  
"W-Wait, Mituna what are you trying to do?" I breathed as he yanked my pants down, my bulge free and wriggling in front of his face now. "I don't want you to just-  
"Shh, trust me, Kankri." He hummed, meeting my eyes. I gulped and nodded, my hips twitching when his hand curled around the base of the wriggling tentacle, pulling it back slightly to reveal my throbbing nook. Once I realized that he wasn't planning on what I thought he was going to do, I leaned up into a sitting position to pull him away. 

"M-Mituna! Don't do- Oh f-fuck~" Broken off with a moan when he tongue lapped against my nook, licking up the red juice starting to leak. I curled my fingers into his hair, thumbs brushing against his horns as his tongue pushed inside, the cool feeling making shivers run down my spine, and my hips sotly grinding against his face to try and bury Mitunas tongue deeper inside my nook. He took his hand away from restraining my bulge, to pushing them against the inside of my thighs to spread them apart. letting me grind harder against his face. 

"Nng, M-Mituna..." I moaned, rubbing his horns slightly harder and earning a shiver and grunt from him below me. My hips curled back and forth against his tongue, feeling him slurp the red fluids coming from my over heated nook, and him sucking on flesh to make my eyes spark and gasps escape.  
"Hmm, like that huh?" Mituna panted as he took his mouth away, his chin and lips dripping with my fluids. "Like getting your fat little nook getting eaten out? Fuck, you taste delicious. Though, I'm not letting you cum from just this."  
He smirked at me, and I couldn't see his look behind his bangs, but I'm sure his eyes were glittering with mischief. Mituna wriggled out of his jumpsuit, leaving him fully naked now. His bulges were curled against each other, yellow running down his thighs. Obviously I wasn't the only one enjoying this at the moment. 

"Mituna..." I whispered when he crawled back on top of me, not letting me speak as he started kissing me roughly. He tugged my lip to open my mouth forcefully, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. It felt wrong, tasting myself against him. It felt so lewd. Though why was my bulge and nook aching and twitching just by the thought of it. I broke off the kiss though, seeing the red juice smeared off his lips. "Mituna... This... isn't going to be what it was going to be before is it? You're... not just going to leave me again? Just a 'quick fuck' as you put it?" 

Red and blue eyes peered open at me, and the bigger troll almost looked hurt by what I said. If he was though, he never said anything about it.  
"No. Fuck no. Kankri, look, I'm not dumb, I know It's going to be weird for a little while, and I'm still flushed for Latula, but, this isn't just a fuck. I'm... I'm flushed for you too. I love you. You're an asshole sometimes, but you're smart like that, so we'll figure it okay man?" Mituna smiled, papping my cheek like he used to once we were moirails. I smacked his arm when he called me an asshole, but I couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Of course. We'll both figure this out together." I nodded, cupping his face in my hands and brushing the hair out of his eyes with my thumbs. I was slightly shocked to see the tender love that was in his expression and then, I knew that we would figure this out. 

"Now hurry up and kiss me."  
"Fuck yeah!" Mituna laughed, pushing down and capturing my lips in his. Distracted by our lips moving together, I never realized that his bulges had wrapped around mine, until I felt it squeeze around my length. I threw my head back and gasped, thrusting upwards to feel it again. Oh god it was so good, how had I lasted without this. Unnerved, if anything more excited, by my actions, Mituna once again attacked my throat. He bit, sucked and kissed against my soft grey skin, leaving bright red marks that would stay for days. While our bulges wrapped tighter around each other, Mituna lifted my legs up and put them against his shoulders, stretching my back slightly more than I was used to. 

"Look at you, all needy and squirming for me. You want my bulges inside you? Both of them, deep inside your tight and hot little nook, pounding you into the couch? I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you want it." Mituna snarled, surprising me with his sudden domination. I refused to bed though, it was simply to lewd for my likings.  
He must have sensed that, because he unwrapped his bulges from around mine, leaving me empty and frictionless. Growling, I decided I needed this too much. 

"Kankri?" He purred, fingers tracing down my wet nook. "I can't hear you."  
I took a deep breath and curled my fingers tighter into his hair, bringing Mitunas face closer towards mine so I could stare hungrily into his eyes.  
"M-Mituna please, please oh fuck please just fuck me. Don't make me wait please, please I need both of your bulges deep inside me, please, please I need to feel- Aah!"  
My pleads and begs were broken off as I felt my nook stretch as one of his tentacles pushed inside my nook. My inner walls stretched and his bulge pressed and curled inside me, making me mewl and gasp. He grunted as he thrusted the rest of his length inside me, grinning at me with his pointed teeth. 

"Good boy." He whispered, before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.  
"O-Oh god!" I cried out, pushing my hips back to try and get him deeper inside me. He continued to thrust hard and fast inside my nook, curling and prodding against my insides. The pleasure burst even more once I felt his fingers curl around my own bulge, fingers bumping and squeezing my flesh to bring out more moans and cries, desperate pleads for him to go faster. After a few more seconds he stopped slowly, and I knew what was happening. My muscles tightened and I flinched as I felt his second bulge push inside of me, stretching me wide enough to feel like I was about to break. It was worth it though, to hear him gasp and moan out my name. 

"Jesus fucking christ, you're so tight and hot inside your nook, fuck!" He grunted, leaning back slightly to look at me. My cheeks flushed red as I saw his eyes scan up my body. He started by looking me deep in the eyes, before wandering to the bruises and bite-marks littering my neck and chest, all the way down to my bulge that was wriggling against my stomach and my nook which was filled to the brim with his bulges. He swallowed and dived back down instantly, gluing his mouth to mine as his thrusts now were sped up hard and fast, his hips snapping against mine and his hand pumping my bulge quickly. 

The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat, our moans and grunts were mixed together with the slick sound of skin slapping together, and the sloppy kisses that left us both crying. He was remembering more and more, and I was just so happy my Mituna had returned to me.  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Kankri." He breathed, wrapping his arms tight around my shoulders as he looked into my cherry red eyes and pressed kisses to my eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips. "You're gorgeous, I've missed you so much, I'm so s-sorry"  
I could help but laugh as the tears began to fall, and I held onto the troll tight. 

"Don't be sorry you idiot, I've missed you too. It's okay, its okay just... just don't stop." I breathed, thrusting my hips up into his hand, which had stopped. Mituna took my word and began pumping my bulge again, all the while burying himself deeper inside my nook which was aching from the stretch, but oh god did it feel so good having him inside me. 

"K-Kankri, I love you. I love you so much, I'm flushed for you. Please, please forgive me. Please come back to me. Kankri, be mine and mine only." Mituna hissed, holding onto me tighter than before as he sped up, making me yell and cry out his name. "Only I'm allowed to do this to you. You're mine, and I'm yours. No one can do this for you, only me."  
"Y-Yes! Yes I'm yours!" I gasped, tugging on his black hair tightly as I felt the hot pleasure in my bulge start to grow hotter and hotter. "I'm yours, I be-belong to you only, p-please! Just faster, fuck!" I cried out, feeling my bulge spasm in Mitunas hand as I drew closer to orgasm. He knew it as well, because he quickened his thrusts and I felt him swell inside me, telling me he was close to releasing inside me as well. 

"Good boy" He snickered, before giving my candy red bulge one good tug which sent me over. My back arched upwards into his chest and I cried out his name, red genetic material splashing against his hand and my chest. With my nook having tightened around him, it sucked him closer to his edge as well and with a final grunt and a hard thrust he buried his bulges inside of me, I felt myself being filled with his own genetic material.  
Once we rode out our orgasms, Mituna collapsed on top of me, our bulges now returning to their sheathes. We were exhausted, not caring about the stickiness between our chests. We were to busy being content in each others arms, him nuzzling into my soft hair and me breathing in his scent against his neck. Our legs were twinned together, and we just enjoyed the feeling over each others warmth. 

"Kankri..." Mituna whispered, running his fingers through my hair gently while rubbing my back. I blinked up at him and raised an eyebrow, curious to what he was going to say. "... Flushed for you, matesprite."  
I couldn't help but smile and nuzzle harder into him, hugging his waist tight. 

"Flushed for you too, matesprite... Though..." 

"What?" 

"You owe me a new couch now." 

"Oh hell no, I've got plans for this motherfucker right here."


End file.
